You Belong With Me
by Xavierre
Summary: Mengapa Ia harus mencari orang lain jika gadis itu selalu ada di sisinya? SongFic! Maybe OOC, AU, gender-bending, Spafem!Mano slight SpaBelgie and SpaBela


Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers dan lagu You Belong With Me bukan punya saia. Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya. You Belong With Me punya Taylor Swift. Saia hanya meminjam untuk dijadikan fic gaje nan edan 8D #didorongkejurang.

**WARNING YANG HARUS DIBACA: **OOC, AU, gender-bending, lebay-ness, gaje-ness, ancur-ness, gak nyambung-ness, dkk =.='

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humour like I do_

Aku menatap dia dengan miris dari sofa di ruang tamu miliknya. Ia memegang handphonenya dan berbicara sambil tersenyum terkadang tertawa dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang manis. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya yang gembira langsung berubah dan menjawab suara dari handphonenya dengan lesu. Kemudian dengan senyum dipaksakan Ia mengeluarkan kata 'sampai jumpa' disertai ungkapan sayangnya. Aku memejamkan mata. Perih memang. Ia menatapku sedih setelah seusai menghubungi seseorang. "Lho? Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali?" tanyaku pura-pura tak tahu. Padahal dari tadi aku mengamatinya. Ia menggeleng dan berkata sambil mengerling ke lantai, "Ia menutup sambungannya.".

_I'm in the room, its typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Setelah aku pulang dari rumahnya, aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku dan segera menyambar handphoneku. Seperti pada Selasa malam yang sebelumnya. Aku memasang headset dan mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku. Lagu yang dibenci oleh gadis itu. 'Dasar bodoh. Dia tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan mau mengerti tentang kisahmu, bastard.' ujarku dalam hati. Aku memejamkan mata mencoba menahan perasaan dan emosi. 'Hanya aku yang mau mengerti dirimu. Hanya aku yang mengerti tentangmu, kau tahu?'.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Gadis itu setiap bertemu dengannya pasti memakai semacam rok pendek. Entah bagaimanapun modelnya. Berbeda denganku yang memakai kaos oblong bukan? Tolong jangan samakan aku dengannya! Jangan berseru tentang itu lagi, bastard! Seperti kemarin.

"Kalau kau memakai rok coklat itu,.. Aku jadi ingat dengan Bella. Kau mengingatkanku padanya." katamu sambil tertawa bodoh. Saat itu aku hanya memalingkan pandanganku dengan wajah sok jutek dengan perlakuanmu dan kau tertawa seperti orang bodoh yang tak punya otak. Aku benci disamakan dengannya. Aku dan Ia berbeda! Hatiku sakit mendengar perkataannya. Mengapa selalu gadis itu yang ada dipikirannya? Mengapa bukan aku? Di manakah tempatku dalam hatimu? Apa aku tak mendapat tempat? Walau yang sangat kecil dan kotorpun akan ku terima. Asalkan itu di hatimu, aku tak keberatan.

Bella memang anak yang aktif di sekolah. Mengikuti ekstrakurikuler Cheerleader dan dialah ketuanya. Sedangkan aku hanya seorang yang selalu melihat latihan grupnya dari teras di depan kelas. Mempimpikan suatu hari yang tidak akan terjadi lagi, waktu telah berlalu. Dan pergi jika kau menghampirinya dan memberinya perhatian seperti apa yang aku pinta dalam hati.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Jika kau dapat meyadarinya, semestinya kau tahu hanya akulah yang dapat mengerti tentang dirimu. Tetapi kenapa kau tak pernah menyadarinya? Padahal aku selalu ada di sampingmu. Menemanimu dalam keadaan apapun. Mengapa kau tak dapat melihatnya? Namun, selamanya hanya kau. Hanya kau yang ada di dasar hatiku. Di sini.

_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

Ketika kita jalan-jalan kau langsung pergi meninggalkanku karena melihat Bella di bangku sebuah taman. Aku mengamati kalian yang sedang berduaan dari balik pohon ek yang ditumpuki banyak salju. Kalian tertawa hangat, aku tahu kalian membicarakanku. Karena Bella menatapku tajam dari sela-sela rambut pirang panjangnya. Sedangkan, aku langsung membalikkan badanku dari arah kalian. Aku lalu merapatkan syal hijau buatan adikku dan melangkah pergi seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Tak ada yang dapat melihat air mata tertampung di pelupuk mataku karena rambut coklat tuaku menutupinya. Sambil menunduk aku melangkah dengan gontai kembali ke rumah.

Keesokan harinya aku tak dapat masuk sekolah. Aku sedang sakit. Untung saja adik bodohku ini mau merawatku. Ia bahkan merelakan waktu belajarnya dan menolak ajakan si Kepala Kentang untuk berangkat bersama. Bahkan adikku masih lebih baik daripadanya. Tetapi, aku tetap mencintainya selama yang aku bisa.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Katamu, Ia hanya membuatmu stress dan frustasi. Ia selalu membuat semagatmu drop. Kenapa kau masih setia di sisinya? Kau bilang kau benci anak yang sombong sepertinya. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis Belgia itu? Sadarlah sebelum berbicara, bastard. Kau hanya bisa menebar harapan kosong di hatiku. Dasar brengsek.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Kau ulangi perbuatanmu sampai aku kesal dibuatnya. Di mana matamu, bastard! Tolong perhatikan aku. Kenapa kau ini tak peka sama sekali? Jelas-jelas gadis itu tak memperdulikanmu, Ia tak paham apapun tentangmu, Ia tak benar-benar mencintaimu! Hanya aku yang tahu! Tapi mengapa? Mengapa kau tak pernah menyadari? Mana perasaanmu, idiot? Sampai tanda sebesar ini tak dapat kau lihat? Apa yang harus ku perbuat?

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

Emosiku meledak hari itu juga. Dan kau menghampiriku dengan wajah terpukul. Kau merapat ke arahku yang lewat di dekat dinding. "ADA APA LAGI, BASTARD?" balasku frustasi. Tidak. Untuk yang kali ini aku tidak menyembunyikan perasaanku sama sekali. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan lelaki Spanyol satu ini. "Dia.." Ia menatapku dengan wajah yang sangat sendu. Aku perlahan paham. Bukan saatnya untuk marah saat ini. Aku memasang wajah khawatir, "A-Ada apa, Antonio? Apa yang terjadi?". Ia mencengkram bahuku kuat-kuat sampai aku menggigit bibir untuk menahan agar tak menjerit kesakitan. Pemuda itu menunduk. Aku hanya dapat berbisik padanya, "Jika kau mempunyai masalah, silahkan datang ke rumahku. Ceritakan segala yang terjadi.". Lalu aku mendorongnya sekuat yang aku bisa sampai Ia terhempas ke lantai dan kabur ke kelas. Sampai kapanpun, dalam benaknya hanya ada Bella. Gadis asal Belgia berambut pirang itu. Bukan aku.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Kau menyuruhku untuk menunggu di depan kelasmu. Aku hanya berdiri bersandar pada tembok sambil terkantuk. Ia bahkan tak mengatakan akan mempunyai urusan apa kepadaku. Tiba-tiba pintu kelasnya yang tadi tertutup, terbuka dengan suara bantingan yang membuatku kaget. Di sana tampak Ia berdiri dengan wajah sumringah. Aku menatapnya aneh. Ada apa dengannya? Ia mengguncang bahuku keras, "Kau tahu? Aku tadi itu menembak Natalia! Dan dia menerimaku! Setidaknya Ia tampak lebih baik ketimbang Bella! Aku senaaaaaang sekali~!". Ia memelukku erat-erat sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan aku membatu seketika. Jantungku seperti tiba-tiba dihancurkan. Tubuhku seakan disambar petir hingga mati. Siapapun, bunuh aku. Silahkan. Aku sudah tak berarti walaupun hidup mempunyai nyawa di dunia ini.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know you favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think, I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

Kumohon.. Ingatlah kejadian kemarin malam, Antonio. Ketika kau datang ke rumahku. Menangis dan mengeluh tentang Bella dan semua yang berhubungan dengannya. Siapa yang membuatmu kembali tertawa seperti semula? Siapakah? Siapa? Mengapa kau selalu mencari orang lain walaupun aku sudah ada untukmu. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu. Tetapi mengapa kau tak pernah menganggapku ada? Apakah aku hanya semacam buku harian bagimu? Apa aku hanya sebuah benda pelampiasan kesenangan dan kekesalanmu? Aku tahu lagu kesukaanmu. Aku tahu makanan kesukaanmu. Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu. Aku berusaha tak menyakiti hatimu. Mengapa?

_Can't you see that I'm the one understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

Dan hari ini kau mendapat masalah baru dengan Natalia sampai tanganmu berdarah tergores pisau. Lihatlah, hanya aku yang mau menolongmu. Tetapi mengapa kau tak pernah sadar? Akulah yang membalut lukamu dengan perban. Akulah yang membasuh luka itu perlahan. Mengapa aku tetap tak ada artinya bagimu? Antonio.. Kapan kau bisa menyadarinya? Aku ada di sini karena.. Aku mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu.

_Standing by or waiting at you back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Aku kembali menunggu kau yang ada di dalam kelas untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan Natalia. Aku memasang haedsetku supaya suara-suara mengerikan itu tak terdengar. Kau berjalan dengan lunglai keluar dari dalam kelas. Aku bertekad menyatakannya sekarang.

Dengan keras aku berseru, "If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see..? You belong with me.. Standing by or waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know that? You belong with me.. You belong with me. Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry. I know you favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams. I think, I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.. Can't you see that I'm the one understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see...? You belong with me."

Mata hijaunya yang berlinang air mata melebar menatapku heran. Aku tetap menyanyi keras seperti orang gila. Bermaksud menyadarkannya. Ia tetap terperangah melihat tingkahku. Mataku mulai pedas tak kuat menahan air mata yang telah menumpuk. Lagu ini menyinggungku dan sangat pas dengan keadaanku sekarang. Ia menatapku kembali dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Seakan mengingat segala apa yang telah kami lalui bersama. Ia menghapus air matanya, memelukku erat dan menghempaskanku ke tembok. Aku balas memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahku di tengkuknya. Tangisku pecah di sana. Ia bisa sadar juga. Ia mengelus kepalaku dan mengecup keningku perlahan.

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Setelah kejadian mengharukan itu, aku mengantarkan Antonio ke wastafel dan membasuh lengannya dengan perlahan. Berusaha selembut mungkin supaya Ia tak kesakitan. Warna merah darah mengalir larut di wastafel itu. Aku kembali membalut luka itu seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. "Selesai." kataku singkat. Ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih..". Aku hanya balas tersenyum dengan wajah err..- agak merah mungkin? "Untuk ini, dan semuanya. Gracias.." bisiknya.

**-FIN-**

A/N: gaje, sumprit =.=". Sumpah dah, demi kucingnya Heracles (?). haha, LOL. Ini fic cepet-cepetan bikinnya 8D. Apa si Romano terkesan sombong ato minta balasan? Maap kalo nggak nyambung sama lagunya, jelek, awful, dan cercaan lainnya xD. Eniwei.. Minta saran & komentarnya dong xD

Mind to Review?


End file.
